


Some Discretion Advised

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Fisting, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In carrying out Severus's instructions, Remus has to be very discreet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Discretion Advised

"Have you ever had a man's fist inside you?" Severus had asked.

Remus had shaken his head. The thought of it, the thought of _Severus_ doing that to him, made his throat dry, his breath come faster.

"Do you want to do that to me?"

Hooded dark eyes had gazed into his own. It was always impossible to tell what Severus was thinking. "Oh yes," Severus had whispered.

Remus had given a convulsive shudder. "When?"

Severus had smiled a secretive smile. "The next staff meeting is this Thursday. That evening. You're going to wear a plug all day in preparation."

What Severus had had in mind, it transpired, was not for Remus to wear a _single_ plug all day, but to wear a series of them, from one of medium size up to one that was large enough that Remus swallowed hard. Still, it was smaller than Severus's entire hand would be. That was the one that Remus would be wearing during the staff meeting, and he squirmed a bit just thinking about it. Right now, however, he picked up the smallest of the lot and smoothed a generous dollop of lubricant over the rounded length. The plug flexed slightly in his fingers. Remus was glad that Severus had chosen to use these rather than another, stiffer set that he owned, and which Remus suspected would be more uncomfortable to wear all day.

He hiked up his robes and bent over, spreading his feet apart. The lubricant felt cool as he pressed the tip of the plug to his arsehole, a sensation quickly swallowed up by stretching warmth as he slipped it inside.

Each of the plugs had a narrowed neck just above the flared base, so that it would neither slip out nor be too difficult to remove. Remus paused for a couple of moments, letting his body adjust to the sensation, before he let his robes fall and went to wash his hands at the basin. His prick was semi-hard from the pressure against his prostate, but he didn't touch it. That had been another part of Severus's instructions. Remus was not to touch his cock today save to urinate, nor was he to wear underpants or anything other than his teaching robes, socks, and shoes. Remus could already tell that the brush of loose fabric was likely to keep him almost unbearably stimulated throughout the day, even if he hadn't been going to change the plug for a larger one between each class.

He went down to breakfast in the Great Hall, receiving a brief smirk from Severus as he sat. He stirred sugar into his tea and sipped the hot milky beverage, trying not to think about the delightful pressure in his arse.

The first that morning was the sixth-year N.E.W.T. class, who were studying Dark Arts spells. There were the three Unforgivable Curses, which the students of course did not practice, although Remus was considering asking for permission from Dumbledore to cast _Imperio_ and _Crucio_ on them so that they would know how those spells felt and perhaps try to fight them off. In the meantime there were other spells and counterspells they could work on. At the end of the class, Remus set them an essay on the topic of how to distinguish between a Dark Arts spell and one that was not, and then ducked into the loo to switch to the next larger plug. He had it, along with the little bottle of lubricant, safely tucked in the pocket of his robe.

Having worn the first plug already for nearly three hours, Remus found that he could almost feel it _more_ when he removed it, as if the emptiness were tangible. The renewed stretch from the larger plug had him sighing in relief as that emptiness was filled, and his cock, which had softened while he was teaching, thank Merlin, sprang to renewed life.

Remus swore briefly at that and hurried back to meet the next class, mixed Slytherins and Hufflepuffs who were studying poisons in their fifth year. He had talked over this lesson with Severus, and also had Hagrid supply him with mice so that the students could see the effects of the different poisons.

Lunchtime was, if anything, worse than breakfast had been. Remus could feel Severus's eyes on him; eating sparingly, he didn't dare look up to meet that hot dark stare. After the meal he hurried to his own rooms to exchange the plug once again. His arsehole gaped hungrily for the new one as Remus inserted it, twisting and adjusting to settle the plug as comfortably as possible. His prick ached from the ongoing stimulation. Severus wouldn't know if he had touched it, not if he didn't let himself come, surely... but Remus would know, and he _had_ promised. With an effort that left him trembling he kept his hands away, letting his robes fall around his legs.

Somehow he got through the early afternoon class -- Dark Creatures for the third years, and he was glad it was the subject that scarcely required any thought from him. There was a good hour between the end of the class period and the staff meeting, and Remus needed every minute of it. Before he could wear the last and largest plug, he was supposed to give himself an enema. A charm was adequate for ordinary levels of hygiene, but not for what he and Severus would be doing. If he were thorough enough, Severus had said, the fact that he was doing it a couple of hours in advance should not matter.

Administering the enema without help was awkward but not impossibly so. As the warm water irrigated him, flushing away his waste, Remus let himself imagine Severus bent over him, biting at his skin, thrusting his hand deep inside Remus's body. He quivered at the thought, impatient.

The final plug was well over two inches across, nearer three. Remus smeared it generously with lubricant and seated it with one long smooth push. Then he walked slowly to the staff room.

He was the first to arrive, slipping into his usual seat and leaning back with his eyes shut, intent on the sensations in his body. He played a game with himself as he heard the door open and close, trying to guess which of his colleagues had entered before he peeped to see. The steps were brisk but light. Vector, he decided, and was gratified when a glance told him he was correct. She sat across for him but seemed equally disinclined to make small talk.

Gradually the room filled, until at last Remus felt obliged to open his eyes and take part in the conversation. Severus was there by then, across the table and a couple of seats down, where they could easily see each other. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Remus, who nodded almost imperceptibly.

Wearing a plug made the meeting much more enjoyable, Remus discovered. He did not have to worry about concealing his erection, not with the two-inch-thick solid oak table concealing his lower body, and tiny shifts in his position kept him in a highly stimulated state. He had nothing of interest to report himself, and only half-listened to his peers' discussion. The question of casting Unforgivable curses was not one he would raise here; if Dumbledore could not make the decision himself, it would need to be brought before the school's regents for authorization, not to the staff.

At last the meeting ended. Remus lingered only a moment or two, enough to say a few polite words -- it wasn't as if they wouldn't all see each other at dinner, except for Sibyll who almost never ate with the other staff; in fact Remus occasionally wondered if she ate at all, she was so thin. Pleasantries over, he slipped away to Severus's rooms.

"Have you done as I requested?" Severus's voice was as rich and smooth as good chocolate.

Remus licked his lips.

"Yes," he answered, "One plug after another, all day. I'm wearing the largest of them now." Severus brushed the back of his hand along Remus's jaw, turning it so that one knuckle at a time touched him.

The touch was light, but nevertheless it held Remus captive as surely as the thickest of chains.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

Severus led him into the bedroom and with a flick of his wand made the flames in the fireplace roar higher. He undressed Remus first, each movement sure and precise, folding his robe neatly and laying it over the back of the chair, setting Remus's shoes below, each with its sock tucked carefully inside. He brushed lightly over Remus's buttocks, just barely jostling the protruding base of the plug, but leaving it in as he told Remus to kneel on the bed.

Remus was thankful for the heat of the fire, for Severus seemed to take delight in removing his own clothes as slowly as possible, as if to tease. At last, however, he picked up the stoppered flask that held his favorite home-brewed lubricant, and knelt behind Remus, stroking his flanks soothingly.

After the entire day's anticipation, and the stretch from the plugs he'd been wearing, Remus's arse was more then ready to accept the two well-lubricated fingers that Severus thrust inside him after finally removing the plug. He moaned, needing more.

"This is only the beginning," Severus said. "This is nothing."

"I know." Remus rocked back against Severus's hand.

A third finger was slipped inside him, then a fourth, and Remus groaned, "More. _Please_ , Severus."

"You will get more," Severus promised. He withdrew slightly, and then Remus felt the stretch and pressure of Severus's entire hand pushing against the ring of his muscle. "Cooperate with me, Remus," Severus murmured. "Push _against_ me, if you can't relax."

Remus swallowed and sweated and did as he was told, and somehow, he didn't understand how, his arse did relax and swallowed Severus's hand entire.

 _Sweet Merlin_ , Remus thought wildly as Severus began slowly to move, _oh sweet fuck he's_ inside _me_ , and then coherent thought fled. He became nothing more than a mass of desires he had never before realized, letting Severus unravel him from within. The experience was so intense that when Severus reached around to fondle Remus's cock, it was a not-entirely-welcome distraction from the other sensations coursing through him. He did not even hear the babbled words that fell from his lips.

Such pure ecstatic delight could not last forever. With a howl, Remus came, his semen spurting convulsively over the sheets, his arse clenching around Severus's hand and wrist, until the over-stimulated nerves rebelled, and Remus whimpered.

"Sh," Severus soothed. "A moment more, relax, I know it's difficult."

Remus whimpered again as Severus finally withdrew completely, and then he collapsed on the bed, panting, his arse more sore than it had ever been in his life, possibly bleeding he suspected, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything.

"You didn't come," he roused himself enough to say as Severus stretched out beside him.

"I can wait. It's nearly dinnertime; I would prefer not to rush things, so either later this evening or another will do well enough for me."

Remus nuzzled one dark-furred thigh. "I doubt I'll be able to do so well for you, on _any_ night."

"I think you can, if you're properly motivated." Severus gave a low chuckle. "I'm certain that between us we can think of something that would be suitable as a return favor."

"Whatever you say," said Remus agreeably. He yawned, then reluctantly added, "I suppose I had better clean up and get dressed again for dinner."

"I recommend a Cushioning Charm for a day or two," Severus advised as Remus finished buttoning his robes and slipped on his shoes.

Remus smiled as he left. Oh yes, he imagined that with a little thought, he could come up with something that Severus might enjoy as much as Remus had this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2008 daily_deviant, for which I chose the kink anal plugs. Set during PoA, so intended to be canon-compliant.


End file.
